


Crossroads

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: In 1981, Remus pays a visit to Number Four Privet Drive...





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy Neutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lazy+Neutrino).



> Written in June 2006 as a birthday ficlet for Lazy_neutrino, who rocks too much to put into words!

Remus turns his back on Number Four Privet Drive and shifts the bundle in his arms. Harry's face is red from crying unheeded for too long, in the bare room his crib has been shoved into so his wails won't disturb the Dursleys' son. The scar on his forehead is still inflamed even though three weeks have passed since Voldemort's attack.

Harry has stopped sobbing now, wrapped in a Silencing Charm and soothed by Remus's familiar voice. Remus surveys his possessions, one last time. A backpack with clothes and the baby things he's gathered at the Dursleys' - rompers, blankets, nappies, bottle. A shrunken copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ for its Wolfsbane recipe. A bulging leather bag full of Galleons from Sirius Black's Gringotts vault, which Remus had once sworn he'd never resort to. The transcontinental portkey.

Remus strokes the shock of fine, ink-black hair on the infant's head. James's son will not grow up under the thumb of those hostile, resentful Muggles. There are other dangers - as great, if less physical - than those posed by the remaining Death Eaters which are all Albus Dumbledore has eyes for. Remus has watched Lily's sister's family for a week before slipping in to steal Harry from his crib; he wonders how long Dumbledore has bothered. How strange that of the whole wizarding world which toasts and celebrates the little bundle in his arms, Remus is the only person left who loves him.

Of all people, Remus knows how it feels to spend half one's childhood shunned and feared by one's own. And Sirius, too, has borne the scars of the Ancient and Noble House of Black all his life, even though this can never excuse what he has done. The name alone cuts like a raw, bleeding gash at Remus's heart.

Resolutely, Remus arranges the cloth sling that secures Harry's little body in front of his chest. The green eyes open a slit, and a toothless grin wobbles on Harry's face before his head sinks back against Remus's shirtfront and he falls into exhausted asleep.

We'll find a place, Remus promises quietly as his legs carry him down Privet Drive. There's a whole world out there without Voldemort and Death Eaters and Ministry Registries. There's got to be a place where a betrayed werewolf and an infant saviour can forget and heal and grow up in peace.

Remus stares down at the warm, breathing weight that curls against his chest, and rests his stubbly cheek against the boy's soft one for a moment.

Perhaps you'll save the world one day as Albus says, little Harry. But until that day comes, you'll have the chance to be loved, and to be happy.

 

_~ finis ~_


End file.
